En memoria
by Aqua395
Summary: Pensamientos de un hombre ante la tumba de su mejor amigo. Advertencias: Insinuación de slash (relación romántica hombre/hombre). Un pequeño homenaje a todos los soldados fallecidos durante la guerra de Malvinas, y todos los desaparecidos/fallecidos de la dictadura militar Argentina de 1976.


**Advertencias: **Este one-shot contiene temática homosexual implícita. Si les desagrada este género, absténganse de seguir leyendo.

**Un pequeño homenaje a todos los soldados fallecidos en la guerra de Malvinas de 1982 =)**

* * *

**~En memoria~**

El paso del tiempo se había encargado de borrar todas las huellas del campo de batalla. Las lluvias constantes de la región habían ayudado en la tarea de limpiar la sangre de las heridas de los soldados. El viento se había llevado el olor a muerte de los campos, pero el recuerdo de la guerra seguía estando allí; en los aviones destrozados y las pertenencias olvidadas.

_**¿Quién podrá borrar siete años de genocidio y tortura?**_

Sólo el tiempo se encargará de decírnoslo. Sólo la lluvia y el viento tienen el poder para sanar las heridas abiertas en los corazones de todos. Sólo sanar, porque es una herida que ni con mil años de terapia podrá cerrarse. Siempre abierta, siempre picando. Dando esa sensación de seguridad porque ese momento de horror no volverá a repetirse nunca más.

Recuerdo el momento exacto en que los barcos tocaron puerto en las islas, el dos de abril de 1982. En aquel momento sólo tenía diez años y no comprendía la gravedad total del asunto, aunque si conocía que no pasábamos el mejor momento cuando todos esos hombres uniformados y armados empezaron a bajar de los barcos.

Me quedé hipnotizado por la visión de los soldados formándose estoicamente ante su general. Demasiado incrédulo como para siquiera darme cuenta de que, a mi alrededor, las personas -mis vecinos de todos los días- empezaban a huir aterrados del lugar. Hasta que mis padres me arrastraron fuera de la terrorífica escena.

Muchos huyeron de las islas y otros más valientes permanecieron. Aunque tal vez fuera porque esas personas no tenían el dinero suficiente para emigrar a Tierra del Fuego.

Un alambre de púas separaba la ciudad de la batalla, pero no de la guerra. Difícilmente podía conciliar el sueño con todas aquellas explosiones detonando tan cerca de dónde vivía. Más de una vez me descubrí a mí mismo refugiándome en la cama con mis padres.

Fui un niño muy curioso, tal vez hasta un tanto estúpido. Cuando una tarde, después de la escuela, me desvié de mi camino habitual a casa para acercarme al alambrado prohibido: Del otro lado se desataba una batalla sangrienta, y aún con la distancia casi pude ver los rostros aterrorizados de los soldados más jóvenes, mientras eran forzados a retroceder por el enemigo.

Sentí lastima por ellos. ¿Y si sólo eran víctimas como nosotros? ¿Y si se les estaba obligando a pelear en una guerra que no era suya? Las posibilidades estaban abiertas, pero mi conocimiento era muy límitado en aquella época y no podía entender que una fuerza mayor estuviera manipulando a los militares.

Entonces sucedió: Como yo me encontraba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, no pude ver el errante proyectil que fue lanzado sobre el alambrado. Desperté diez minutos después, aunque pareció una eternidad, y me encontré de frente con un soldado que miraba preocupado.

El soldado tenía la piel tostada, no demasiado oscura, y el cabello corto era de un color castaño muy oscuro, casi negro. Tenía los ojos marrón claro, casi del color de la miel, y en ese momento no supe porqué, pero me sentí hipnotizado por su color.

— _**¿Estás bien, pibe? —me preguntó alarmado. A juzgar por su acento, supuse que sería de alguna parte de Argentina. Su acento y sus modismos al hablar.**_

—_**S-sí —balbuceé, e intenté incorporarme. Una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza me obligó a recostarme de inmediato— ¿Qué sucedió?**_

—_**Una granada. No te dio, pero estuvo cerca —respondió el soldado—. Veni, mejor te llevo a un lugar más seguro antes de que te vean. No debes estar aquí. **_

Me contuve de poner los ojos en blanco: Era lo mismo que me decían mis padres.

Sentí como me cargó en su espalda, y me agarré de la tela de su uniforme para no caer. Empezó a caminar, alejándose cada vez más del alambrado. Se detuvo en la entrada del pueblo y yo salté de su espalda, encarándolo agradecido.

—_**Soy Rayner Drake. ¿Quién es usted? —pregunté.**_

—_**Santiago Fuentes, de las tropas Argentinas —respondió—. ¿Sos de acá?**_

—_**Estados Unidos. Mi familia se mudo hace tres años por trabajo —expliqué.**_

—_**Me doy cuenta por tu acento —dijo Santiago—. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Rayner, espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos no sea en estas feas circunstancias. **_

¿Me estaba haciendo una insinuación? En ese momento no me dí cuenta, pero ahora me pongo colorado de sólo recordarlo.

Antes de que Santiago se alejara lo suficiente, me decidí a aclararme esa duda que acosaba mi cabeza.

— _**¿Por qué pelean?**_

Él se giró, con una expresión un tanto desconcertada, y pareció meditar su respuesta.

—_**Si te tengo que ser sincero, no lo sé —suspiró finalmente—. No trajeron en un avión, y recién cuando aterrizamos nos dijeron que tomaríamos las islas.**_

Al ver mi cara de espanto, sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

—_**Suena horrible, lo sé —respondió—. Pero algún día todo esto terminará. La dictadura será derrotada de una vez por todas.**_

No supe a que se refería con eso, y tampoco puse mucho empeño en descifrarlo.

—_**Están asustados**_ —_**murmuré, recordando lo que había visto momentos atrás.**_

Santiago miró nerviosamente hacia atrás.

—_**No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que los generales se den cuenta de mi ausencia —dijo. Pude notar una nota de terror cuando nombró a los generales—. Adiós, Rayner. Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea más alegre.**_

Ahí estaba otra vez; ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir con eso? Cada vez que lo recuerdo me sonrojo con más fuerza, de sólo pensar que él...

Por supuesto que nos volvimos a encontrar, y esta vez fue en una situación mucho más tranquila, aunque no por eso menos conflictiva: Santiago se había escapado al pueblo para buscar comida y agua para su regimiento (¡¿Qué acaso no los alimentaban?! Estaban famélicos), y yo lo ayudé a pasar la comida hacia el otro lado dónde esperaban los hambrientos soldados.

Sentí lastima por ellos. Estaban anímicos, heridos y sólo querían que todo aquello terminara de una vez. Iban tan lejos como para robar a las personas honestas del pueblo, con tal de probar bocado. Prometí llevarles más comida; se las pasaría debajo del alambrado.

Por desgracia sólo pude llevarle comida por unos pocos días más, antes de que mis padres lo descubrieran todo y me obligaran a terminar. Intenté hacerlos entrar en razón, afirmando que los soldados estaban anímicos y que eran tan víctimas de la guerra como nosotros. Incluso peor, porque eran ellos quienes peleaban todos los días, para que nosotros pudiéramos sobrevivir.

El fin de la guerra llegó finalmente, el dos de junio del mismo año. Los soldados de ambos bandos tiraron sus armas, y los británicos fueron proclamados vencedores, pero no había ganadores en esa guerra, no con todas las bajas que ambos países habían sufrido.

Llegó el día en que los soldados se marcharon de las islas. No había visto a Santiago en semanas, y por más que lo busqué entre los soldados argentinos, no conseguí dar con él. ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Era como si se hubiese desvanecido de la nada.

* * *

**Catorce años después.**

Me adentré en el panteón argentino de las Islas Malvinas, con una expresión serena en mi rostro sin afeitar. Desde hacía treinta años había adoptado la tradición de dejar cuatro flores blancas en su tumba, la del recluta argentino que se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos.

**Santiago Fuentes**

**(1952 - 1982)**

**Amigo, compañero, HÉROE.**

_**¿Quién podrá borrar siete años de genocidio y tortura?**_

Aunque ya había transcurrido un tiempo, nunca pude contener las lágrimas por más de cinco minutos. Quería poder ser fuerte, por aquel niño de catorce años que parecía haberse convertido en mi segunda sombra; Denahi Fuentes.

Habían sido pocos días, y las peores circunstancias en las que conocí a Santiago. Pero el recuerdo jamás se alejaría de mi mente, porque ahora lo veo todo mucho más claro: Santiago no sólo fue mi mejor amigo, sino que fue mi primer amor.

Comprendí mi orientación sexual a la edad de catorce años, luego de que mi novia hubiera terminado conmigo. A partir de entonces, he estado con varios chicos, pero siempre era cosa del momento. Mi mente siempre me conducía hacia el soldado Fuentes; porque yo me había enamorado verdaderamente de él.

Un amor de cachorro, un amor que posiblemente jamás llegaría a ser correspondido. Denahi era la prueba viviente de que Santiago sólo había tenido ojos para una sola persona. Y no era yo.

Yo sólo fui el niño estúpido que se metió en dónde no debía.

— ¿Señor Drake? —Denahi llamó suavemente desde la entrada del panteón.

Lo escuché caminar lentamente y detenerse detrás de mi. Me sobresalté cuando sentí unos brazos rodear tímidamente mi cintura. Su cabeza se apoyó en mi espalda.

—Contame otra vez como conociste a mi papá—susurró Denahi contra mi camisa.

Sonreí con tristeza mezclada con diversión. Denahi siempre me pedía que le contara esa historia, no importara cuantas veces la hubiera escuchado. Él siempre quería conocer como había sido su padre en los tiempos de su servicio militar.

Desde que Denahi llegó a las islas hace tres años, no se ha separado de mi desde que nos conocimos por primera vez. Es extraño, porque un adolescente de catorce años no suele andar con un adulto de veinticuatro... Me pregunto que se traerá entre manos.

—Tenes suerte —dijo Denahi—. Vos pudiste conocer a mi papá, yo sólo sé de él por fotos o historias.

—Tampoco es que lo conocí tanto, sólo fueron unos días —expliqué, como abochornado—. Ya te dije antes; él me salvó de una granada... Desde ese momento se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, aunque nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar como dos amigos.

—Pero lo conociste —insistió.

No dije nada más. Denahi aflojó el abrazo suavemente, y se paró frente a mi; una mirada extraña en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté confundido.

Parecía estar en un shock. Me miraba como alucinado, y de pronto yo mismo me vi perdido en esos ojos que tanto me recordaban los de Santiago. Me abofeteé mentalmente en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Me estaba volviendo a enamorar. Y eso no era correcto, Denahi tenía catorce años.

Tosí para romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre los dos.

—Disculpa, Denahi. Tengo que irme, prometí a mis padres que hoy almorzaría con ellos —mentí con prisa y huí del lugar.

Si hubiera volteado entonces, hubiese podido ver la mueca de decepción que se dibujó en el rostro de Denahi, pero no lo hice. Porque cada vez que lo miraba, no lo veía a él, sino a Santiago. Y me dolía.


End file.
